What Shizuo Wants For Christmas
by The Psychedelic Knight
Summary: One, maintain a good relationship with Kasuka. Two, milk, Three,...a vulnerable Izaya Orihara.


_I do not own durarara._

_~ This is totally random, it suddenly popped up out of nowhere while I was thinking of anything I want for Christmas… anyway, hope ya enjoy ~_

* * *

><p><strong>~ What Shizuo Wants For Christmas ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite still being in the month of November, the people in Raira Acedemy are already preparing for Christmas. Sure, it's still just November, but, just one month and four days from now, it's already Christmas and well, they'd really enjoy it more when once the month of December comes, the works for the preparations will become less, giving all of them more time for merry making. Which is why, they decided to start preparing earlier, because, just like what they say, 'the early bird gets more worms'.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo Heiwajima is a student in this said school. Even though he is often alienated and is entitled as a protozoan, he too can't help but to be excited, for Christmas, in his world, is a time for peace, relaxation and well, a time to bond with Kasuka, his beloved brother.<p>

"Okay, class, take out a 1/8 sheet of paper and write down the top three things on your wish list. C'mon, c'mon, double time, giving ya 12 minutes to finish fellas." the teacher timed. From that moment onwards, the students started rattling. Some were asking for papers, some were giving papers and most were tearing papers. The class was in a state of panic. Everybody was except for one… and that one would be, Shizuo.

Shizuo calmly got his paper and pen, the only thing left for him to do is to write something on it, but that's the problem, he doesn't know what to write! He remained silent and pondered. What else could he possibly want for Christmas other than maintaining his loving relationship with his brother?

2 minutes passed by, Shizuo still couldn't think of anything. For him, as long as he and Kasuka are together on that day and will be able to spend it together, he's happy enough and couldn't ask for more… Much to his annoyance, even though he doesn't have anything else to ask for, he has to think of som-

"…I am so wishing for love life" a girl squealed.

That gave Shizuo an idea, _'Maybe that'll be do.'_ making his desire to maintain a good, healthy and loving relationship with his brother, first on his wish list.

But then after coming up with that… _'Now what…?'_

Suddenly, a guy squeaked, "Maybe I could wish for it to rain blueberry cheesecake…"

Aha! Finally, he got another idea, _'That'd be perfect…'_ ending up his want to drink fresh cow milk second on his wish list.

So one more to go, then, he can finally get things over with. This fact made Shizuo motivated, but despite the overflowing motivation and determination, he cannot think of anything! Curse this-…

"Is it bad to wish misfortune for your enemy on Christmas?" a random guy asked a random girl.

Shizuo did not give a damn on what answer will the guy receive, rather, he just wrote what he wanted and had to write, _'Number three, a vulnerable Izaya Orihara'._

The thought made Shizuo laugh. If he could have a vulnerable Izaya Orihara, he'd kill him right on the spot! Unfortunately, no one would and could probably give that to him.

A few minutes later, the teacher asked them to pass their papers forward only to discover that they already have shuffled themselves for the exchange gift ceremony.

A few days later, Shizuo finds out that a girl named Karisawa Erika got his paper… and well…somehow, he just gets this feeling that something extreme is gonna happen... and when I say extreme, I meant it.

* * *

><p><em>~ The afternoon after their Christmas Party ~<em>

Shizuo was glad all of those crowding is over. Even though he's slightly disappointed because he didn't receive any other gifts, other than what Shinra and Kasuka had given, and the person who got his paper did not give him anything of what he have written on his paper, he's pretty happy, happy that he's finally home.

Shizuo entered their house and went up stairs to his room. He reached for the doorknob and… kaboom!

Before him, naked, tied up and is placed nicely on top of his bed, is Izaya Orihara… most definitely at his most vulnerable state. Beside Izaya was a greeting card saying,

'_Merry Christmas Shizushizu~ enjoy your meal!'_

… Only God and Kasuka, who heard everything downstairs, knew what happened after that.

* * *

><p><strong>~ <em>End<em> ~**

* * *

><p><em>~ Thank you for reading! ~<em>


End file.
